


The Barrier

by MackaroonieAndCheese



Series: G R E A T S H O T [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream (mentioned) - Freeform, Gen, One Shot, Tommy Prison Arc, Tommy and WIlbur reunite in death, a barrier blocks the path, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackaroonieAndCheese/pseuds/MackaroonieAndCheese
Summary: Tommy's dead. He finally gets the chance to reunite with Wilbur in the afterlife... or so he thought. For some reason, there's a barrier blocking the space between them. Well, he's with Wilbur in some way, gotta spend the time he had somehow.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic!
Series: G R E A T S H O T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195334
Kudos: 27





	The Barrier

**Author's Note:**

> regular italics line = tommy's thoughts  
> bold italics line = wilbur's thoughts

"Wilbur?"

"T-Tommy? No… you weren't meant to end this way. You didn't deserve this, at least… not this ending."

Tommy starts to run towards Wilbur, ready to embrace him as death has reunited them both.

But as he's so close, he hits something and he falls down.

_What? Is there something in the way?_

"Wilbur? Wilbur what the fuck. What the fuck is going on? Why can't I get to you? What…" Tommy stands back up and carefully places a hand in front of him. It's as if a transparent glass was in-between them both. The white space goes on forever, but so does the barrier.

"I- Tommy… I don't fully know what's going on either." Wilbur walks up to the barrier and looks at Tommy, he could see how broken Tommy looked. How the hope is just gone from his eyes, the fresh blood still dripping from his head.

**_What the fuck did Dream do to him?_ **

“I want to be there, I want to reunite with you since I’m dead and all that stupid shit. Why isn’t this stupid fucking barrier letting me through? I just want to feel at fucking peace already!” Tommy screams and his voice echoes around the white space, he bangs his fist on the barrier only for it to do nothing.

Wilbur sadly looks at Tommy on the other side of the barrier. “I don’t think it’s your time yet, Tommy. Maybe it’s some stupid unfinished business or something. But I don’t think we can meet yet. I do want you here Tommy. But there’s still something tethering you to life.” he explains, holding himself as he looks past Tommy, noticing a creeping darkness lurking far behind him.

**_What the fuck is that?_ **

“I don’t want to be there anymore Wilbur. Nothing’s waiting for me there, right? You can see them from there, right? I can’t… I can’t see a single fucking thing from here. Nothing’s letting me fucking get to you.” Tommy exclaims. “This is so fucking stupid, this barrier is being a stupid bitch! Let me through!”

“Tommy calm down. Your anger isn’t going to get you anywhere.” Wilbur says, trying to calm him down.

Tommy looks up at Wilbur as he says that, he sees Ghostbur flash for a moment- not Wilbur, Ghostbur. He shakes his head and he sees regular old Wilbur, in his Pogtopia outfit. “Sounds fucking familiar.” he mutters.

“What?”

“You said something similar before I decided to duel with Dream. Remember that, bitch?” Tommy says, trying to make the situation feel somewhat lighter than what it is. He sighs and takes a seat, Wilbur does the same. The barrier still in between them. “How’s Schlatt been? You spending time with him or some shit?”

Wilbur laughs a bit, “He’s a bit of a dickhead ain’t he… it’s nicer here y’know? No wars or anything to worry about. It’s better here because Schlatt and I are actually friends again. Though he’s managed to cause chaos from time to time, it’s still better than how it was with Manberg and Pogtopia.” he explains, briefly looking over Tommy to see that dark void creeping up still. He focuses on wanting to spend as much time as he can with Tommy.

“Do you have Ghostbur’s memories? D… Do you know what happened to New L’manburg, hm? I mean you know what happened during the final disc war, we fucking put Dream in jail. We did it for… for you.” Tommy says, trying to gather his emotions together, unsure what to really feel right now. Frustration? Anger? Sadness? What the fuck is he _meant_ to feel?

He’s with Wilbur in the afterlife but he’s not **_with_ ** Wilbur.

“I don’t have his memories, no, but there was a moment where instead of us being in the same corporeal body, we were looking at each other. As ghosts and shit. So we took that time to talk, he said he tried to make up with Fundy, helped to build New L’manburg, he said there was a lot he didn’t remember but I have those memories now… and I’m still trying to process most of it.” he explains to Tommy. “I’m aware of what happened to New L’manburg. Just a crater now… I still don’t understand why Phil would do it.”

"I still wonder that too… he and Techno… they said they did it because of government. But… I had no hand in New L'manburg. Tubbo… Tubbo was just trying to appease to Dream." Tommy froze for a moment, "Dream. **Dream.** **_Dream._ **That green bitch boy bastard killed me! He fucking killed me! I-I told him I had 2 hearts left… and… and he still did it."

Tommy's mood shifted immediately. Wilbur wasn't used to this. He was used to the enthusiastic ball of energy Tommy was. Not this. He's never seen Tommy this afraid before.

"Do you **_want_ ** me back?" Wilbur decides to ask, changing the topic entirely, trying to steer it away from Dream.

"I… I don't know. No? Both of us staying dead and shit is better right? Maybe the SMP will do better now that I'm out of the way too." Tommy says sadly, looking down at his hands.

Wilbur could see the void getting closer to Tommy, thin, red strings coming from it as well. But Tommy couldn't see it. All he saw was the white space he and Wilbur are in.

"Why, why are you even asking that? We're both dead right? What's it matter?" Tommy says, now feeling frustrated. "I don't even know why you died that day. Or why you pushed it! We had it! And now here we are. Everyone's suffering one way or another. The Egg, death, grief. Maybe staying here is better…"

Tommy was accepting now of where he is, although not really able to do much with Wilbur. 

"How about we both stop thinking about the SMP and Dream and whatever and we play Solitaire for a while yeah? We can talk and play. It'll help us both. Hell, Schlatt may even come by later with something else to do. I'll start setting up the cards." Wilbur says, smiling at Tommy as he pulls out a deck of cards from his coat.

"Yeah… I guess that sounds fucking fine and dandy or whatever." Tommy gives in with a sigh.

"Great! Now… let's just forget for a while." Wilbur replies, setting up the cards.

He glances behind Tommy once more just to check. The strings and the void inching ever so closer as each minute passes. When will it get him? Is Dream taking him back?

Wilbur decides they should just talk more while they still can, catch up and whatever else Wilbur wanted to know about. It's only a matter of time before the barrier shatters, but not for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the initial stream where we all thought Tommy died and lost his final canon life to Dream for good and had a headcanon where Tommy gets to the afterlife where he finally reunites with Wilbur after so long, but a barrier blocks the space between them, not letting Tommy through. But then I finish this the day we see what happens with Tommy and Dream smh /lh. But either way I wanted to finish this and post it still so yeah.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed this! Leave a comment or smth, i want to get feedback if anything's off or whatever! :D thanks for reading!


End file.
